fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Viper falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and Viper were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Minnie was back to wearing her blue dress, matching bow, and yellow slippers while Alice was back to wearing her black hair ribbon with the bow top centered, blue dress, white pinafore apron, matching corset, and petticoat, and Wendy was back to wearing her blue hair ribbon, light blue nightgown, and black ballet slippers. Eariler, they revealed to Viper that they are actually a mouse and two human girls disguised as normal princesses for over seventeen years. But yet, Viper was still upset that she couldn't see that same bird ever again. Although the day is almost over, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy were still very cautious. Because who knows, Messina could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Viper's prepared room, and Minnie poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Minnie said to Viper, as she motioned the snake over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Wendy closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Wendy! Alice, pull the drapes!" Minnie said to the others. Wendy quickly locked the door while Alice pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Minnie said to Viper, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Minnie sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Minnie. And using all of their magic, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Minnie, as she set the tiara on the snake's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Viper's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Alice, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Minnie. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Minnie closed the door behind her. "It's that bird she met" said Wendy, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Alice. Inside the room, as Viper continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Messina shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Viper seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Messina. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same green dress that the three princesses made for her, along with a gold necklace. She was not wearing her lotus flowers on her head, though. Then she slowly started slithering towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the girls were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Viper was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Wendy, who was kind of frustrated that Shang wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Alice. Back inside the room, Vioer continued to slither towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Viper, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Shang about the boy." said Alice. "Well, why don't we?" said Wendy. Suddenly, Minnie heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Minnie. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MESSINA!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Viper. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Viper under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Messina had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Alice, as she and the others rushed to get Viper, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Cherry Blossom!" the three princesses cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Viper continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Viper slithered up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Viper continued to slither towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the girls were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Minnie. They backed away from the wall as Minnie used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - blue for Minnie, light blue for Alice, and sky-blue for Wendy. They thought quickly where Viper might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Viper went at once. "Cherry Blossom! Cherry Blossom, where are you? Cherry Blossom!" said the girls as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Cherry Blossom!" said the girls, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Viper has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the three princesses yelling. "Cherry Blossom! Don't touch anything!" yelled the three princesses. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her tail back. But Messina's magic was too strong for the snake to break out of. Then Messina's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Messina's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Viper touched the spindle with her tail. And right at this moment, the three princesses have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Messina herself. And where is Viper? "You poor, simple girls. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Messina, as she moved aside, revealing Viper laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head. Minnie and the others gasped at the sight of Viper as Messina laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The three princesses rushed over to Viper's body and were heartbroken. "Cherry Blossom!" Minnie, Alice, and Wendy cried in unison. "Oh Cherry Blossom! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Minnie. "We're all to blame!" said Wendy. Then they began to mourn over Viper's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Viper's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs